Toyotomi Hideyori
.gif |missions = ??? |resistances = |weakness = }} Character Directory Entry 1 Unlock: To unlock, "????". The son of Hideyoshi and Yodogimi, Toyotomi Hideyori was raised from birth as Hideyoshi's successor and groomed to be ruler of the Toyotomi clan. While still a child, he was made ruler after his father's death, but in truth, he was merely a puppet of Yodogimi, who held all the power. Reticent and with a handsome, fair—skinned complexion, Hideyori looked nothing like his father, and it was rumoured that he was not the true child of Hideyoshi. After losing most of his territory in the Battle of Sekigahara, Hideyori rapidly lost his ability to unite the land. When Tokugawa leyasu demanded allegiance, Hideyori refused under the guidance of Yodogimi and attempted to retain what authority he possessed. However, the inscription on the bell at Hokoji Temple in the capital was labelled as a curse on leyasu, further adding to the conflict. When the shogunate demanded a system of relocation for the nation's daimyo, along with the holding of hostages, Hideyori and Yodogimi rose in rebellion. Believing leyasu's words to be nothing more than mere sophistry, they enlisted the aid of Sanada Yukimura and other ronin, and engaged the Tokugawa army in battle at Osaka. Thanks to the extraordinary efforts of Yukimura and the other ronin, Osaka Castle did not fall to the enemy, and both armies, exhausted from the skirmish, were able to broker a temporary peace and vowed to resolve the conflict at a later time. However, the loss of its main moat left the main keep virtually defenceless, and the castle was forced to turn to the use of spirit stones as its last line of defence. Entry 2 Unlock: To unlock, "????". Hideyori missed his opportunity to participate in the winter campaign, and entrusted defence of the castle to Sanada Yukimura and his men. However, once his mother, Yodogimi, unleashed the power of the spirit stones, Hideyori took command of an army of revenants and waited for his mother to give the signal from the main keep so that he could annihilate the Tokugawa forces in his very first battle. With an imposing appearance reminiscent of Hideyoshi himself, Hideyori put up a strong fight against William but was eventually beaten. Upon his defeat, Hideyori faded into particles of light and vanished, proving to be nothing more than a homunculus Yodogimi created with the wicked power of the spirit stones. Entry 3 Unlock: To unlock, "????". Hideyori had met with Tokugawa leyasu at Ni jo Castle several years prior to the Siege of Osaka. leyasu was startled by how much Hideyori had grown since he'd last seen him, and some say it was then that leyasu, fearing for his clan after his eventual death, resolved to eradicate the Toyotomi. The aura of confidence and superiority exuding from Hideyori may have felt like a sinister power to leyasu. After the fall of Osaka Castle, there was no evidence of Hideyori's demise, which caused many to believe that he had actually survived the battle. The truth was, however, that he was entombed in darkness together with the spirit stones. Location Behaviour Weak Spot & Tactics Drops * Dialogue Category:Bosses Category:Characters